


We're all in love tonight

by Chieana



Series: Nurse!Frank verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, my first fluff, nurse!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Frank finally gets to go on a date with his boyfriend after a hectic month at work.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: Nurse!Frank verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953772
Kudos: 18





	We're all in love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this picture of Frank and it really looked like he was wearing scrubs. My mind would not stop thinking about it and, well, here we are! 
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider/status/1246018218533310465?s=20) is the thread that inspired this.

Frank breathed in the cold night air, closing his eyes as he shivered. It was getting colder a lot faster than he predicted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stopped to appreciate his surroundings, he’d been on such a mixed schedule in the past month that he was glad he had a day off tomorrow and a similar shift as today the day after. Life as a nurse had turned out to be a heck of a lot more hectic than he could have imagined when he started his studies at 17. It was absolutely worth it in the end though, just to be able to help others in such a big way.

Frank pulled his old leather jacket on and quickly stepped over to the parking lot where he knew his boyfriend would be waiting. He smiled to himself and ducked his head. With all the chaos going on in his professional life he hadn’t really let it sink in that he had a boyfriend now. A real, actual boyfriend. Not some dude or chick he’d see every once in a while before they’d move on to someone more reliable. A real fucking boyfriend. The best boyfriend, who didn’t mind his crazy work schedule, who instead worked with him to find any moment at all to hang out together. Like tonight.

Mikey had invited him out to see a new band he’d been raving over. Frank hadn’t been hanging in the punk scene for a while now (there had been a time before his school life absorbed all his time where he was right in the middle), so he was a little hesitant about the whole thing. He got to spend some quality time with his boyfriend doing something he really liked, so it was super worth it, even if he didn’t like the music in the end. He saw Mikey leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. Damn, he looked amazing tonight, wearing a black shirt with some shimmering print on it covered in part by his dark grey sweater of some sort. That sweater might have been from the woman’s section. Those skinny jeans definitely were.

“Hey,” Frank said as he got within hearing range. Mikey looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Such a rare sight. There was a glint in his eyes as he glanced down at Frank’s attire and back up, raising an eyebrow. Frank huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking to the side.

“I forgot to bring a change of clothes, alright. Not that I had any time to change or take a shower to begin with.” Mikey hummed, stubbing out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot.

“Sexy,” was his simple response before he walked around the car to open the door for Frank. Frank grumbled as he got in. He waited for Mikey to get into the driver’s side before commenting: “You know, I can get into the car by myself. I could also drive us, seeing as you’re more likely to drink than I am.”

Mikey shrugged and started the car. They sat in a comfortable silence as Mikey drove them into the inner city. Frank relaxed and closed his eyes for a bit, leaning against his seat. He startled out of his drowsing when Mikey turned off his car. They were parked in Mikey’s usual spot to go home. Mikey turned to Frank, mouth twitching a little at the side before he leaned forwards. Frank met him in the middle. It was just a simple peck on the lips, but it felt amazing to even be able to do that much.

“Let’s go,” Mikey whispered and got out of the car. Frank followed suit and fell in step with him as they walked away from Mikey’s apartment complex. Frank hummed a little before walking closer and sneaking his hand into Mikey’s. Mikey sighed softly and squeezed Frank’s hand. Frank hid a smile behind his hand as they continued their journey. The club they ended up at wasn’t very far away at all, they had maybe been walking for about 5 minutes, and it looked like an absolute shithole. Figures.

The bouncer clearly seemed to know who Mikey was and nodded pleasantly at him before raising an eyebrow at their clasped hands. He let out a whistle as he let them through, patting Mikey on the shoulder. Frank saw a light dusting of pink on Mikey’s ears. Cute. Once inside, Mikey led them to the bar, ordering a beer for both of them. Frank tuned out the conversation the barman started with Mikey. Because of course the barman knew him too. Frank predicted that probably three quarters of this club knew who Mikey was. Well, that came with the job, he supposed. Mikey handed him his beer with a grin and relaxed into the barstool.

“Hey,” Frank said. Mikey’s eyes crinkled in the corners as the small smile appeared on his face again. “Hey.” Frank leaned forwards to be in Mikey’s personal space and sipped his beer. Mikey copied him, studying Frank with fond eyes, still eyeing his scrub top in amusement. Frank was simply glad he’d still had an old pair of jeans in his locker, otherwise this would have definitely been embarrassing.

“So, what was the band called again?” Frank asked. Mikey hunched in on himself a little, leaning closer to Frank as he began to enthusiastically explain a whole load of irrelevant things to Frank. Frank loved how Mikey became smaller whenever he was excited, rather than make himself bigger. As a small man himself, he had to admit it made Mikey look more open and approachable this way. Not that Frank minded how tall Mikey was, quite the opposite really.

Frank coined in every once in a while to ask more if he didn’t understand something and responded to whatever questions Mikey posed. They caught each other up about the few weeks they hadn’t been in each other’s presence. They talked daily through text messages, but it felt better to talk to each other in person. Frank laughed as Mikey related a tale of his reclusive brother apparently almost setting his parents’ home on fire.

“Honestly, maybe it’s good that he lives with mom and dad, who knew you could set fire to pasta?” Frank blew a raspberry, finishing off his beer. “I do seem to recall you keeping the water boiler on for a whole night, so I don’t think there’s much of a difference between the two of you.”

Mikey huffed and, wait, did he really just roll his eyes? Damn, that had never happened before. Frank memorized that image fondly so he could remember it the next time he had to take a double shift. The crowd in the club started to get excited, there already being more than twice the amount of people there now. Frank looked up and saw a group of guys setting up on the small stage at the back of the room.

Mikey was looking as well, a wistful look on his face, though no one would really be able to tell besides those who were close to Mikey. The dude could look like a stone wall sometimes while still somehow projecting his emotions. It had taken Frank a while to understand all the nuances of the carefully blank look, and he hadn’t even scratched the surface, he knew.

Mikey slipped off his stool and held a hand out to Frank. Frank smiled with a sigh and accepted the hand, following Mikey into the dense dance floor of the club. Mikey somehow managed to get them right next to the stage, Frank was pretty sure some of the security guys waved them along as they saw Mikey, but he didn’t stop to question it.

They were in a relatively spacious corner next to the stage, they wouldn’t have the best sound, but they had some privacy and could see the dudes performing easily. Mikey pulled Frank against his front, slipping his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank hummed and leant backwards into the embrace. The band (The Black Gators or something?) started their set with an energetic song that the audience was clearly familiar with. People were shouting the lyrics along and already jumping and dancing around.

Frank couldn’t help bouncing on his own feet as well once he got into the rhythm of the punk-rock sounding track. Mikey gave him a bit more space and after a couple more songs Frank started jumping and twirling around like the rest of the crowd. Mikey joined him, a laugh escaping him every once in a while. The frontman of the band was insane, screaming into the mic and bouncing around the stage. He even dove into the audience at some point and was lifted up, surfing the crowd for one track, before being brought back to the stage.

Frank realised he was having a lot of fun and pulled Mikey in so they could attempt to dance around each other a little. It didn’t quite work with the rough sound, but Mikey’s eyes were sparkling as well, so there was that. Eventually, the set had to end and people dispersed a little, moving instead to the generic rock music that was put on by the club.

Mikey wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist and guided them around the stage. He greeted the band members enthusiastically. Frank smiled and shook hands with them. They didn’t seem very friendly however and Mikey did most of the talking. The drummer especially seemed to really be staring at Mikey’s arm around his waist. Frank could feel himself getting hot, now that he was pumped from the show he wouldn’t hesitate to start a fight if anyone were to question him or Mikey.

Mikey gave his card to the frontman and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. He steered Frank firmly back into the club proper. Mikey walked over to the bar, leaning close to Frank in order to talk to him.

“Do you wanna stick around for another couple of drinks?” he asked. Frank shrugged. He looked around, but saw that the band was moving towards the bar as well now. He wasn’t really looking forward to ending the night fighting when he finally had some time to spend with Mikey. He turned back and pecked him quick on the lips. Mikey had that soft little smile on his face again and his arms rested on Frank’s hips.

“Let’s hang out at your place instead,” he offered. Mikey smirked a little and nodded, pushing Frank towards the door. They giggled as they entered the cold outside, Mikey grabbing a hold of Frank’s hand again. The bouncer wished them a good night with a wink, so Frank waved cheerfully at him with a big smile. The older man seemed incredibly amused by this. A win, in Frank’s book.

Their walk back was filled with enthusiastic reminiscing over the band’s performance. Mikey was naturally very excited, he was the one to suggest them, but Frank excitedly joined in the conversation this time. He’d thought he wouldn’t enjoy that type of music much anymore, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. They were still talking animatedly as they moved around each other in Mikey’s apartment. Frank made himself a cup of decaf, offering Mikey a cup in silence. Mikey accepted it, sitting on the couch in the living room, going on about how the stage presence of the frontman was going to be vital to the band’s success.

“It’s a shame they don’t appear to be very open-minded. I’d hoped the scene would be a little more relaxed about some good old guy loving, but I’m pretty sure the drummer was about to throw his drum sticks at us,” Frank responded and made his way over into the living room. Mikey hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. Frank joined him on the couch, leaning against Mikey’s chest when the other man draped his arm around Frank’s shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s a lot unfortunate, actually, because I know for a fact that their bassist is gay and desperately trying to hide it from the others. I’m pretty sure the rhythm guitarist is also at the very least bi-flexible, or bar-sexual, or whatever. And honestly, has there ever been a frontman who’s actually fully straight?” Frank snorted at that. He’d been the frontman of a band before, so he’d met a few others. None of them had been straight, but none of them had been out either.

“It’s weird to me how the scene hasn’t changed much. I mean, come on, it’s 2005, grow up already. How can people still fall over the whole gay thing, I don’t get it.” Mikey kissed his temple before going back to his coffee. Frank sighed and finished his own. He set the cup down on a coaster and leaned forward to take his shoes off. Mikey set his cup down on the small side table next to the couch. Frank never really understood why it was there, seeing as there was a large coffee table right in front of the couch.

Mikey caressed Frank’s back and side while he was fighting with his sneakers. Once he got them off he leaned backwards against Mikey’s chest again, this time lifting his feet up onto the couch. Mikey toed his shoes off too and made himself comfortable slouching down in the corner of the couch. He ended up hovering over Frank’s face, stroking a hand through Frank’s hair, the other supporting his back.

“Hello again, gorgeous,” Mikey whispered. Frank melted into Mikey’s embrace, bringing his arms up to wrap around Mikey’s torso. He smiled giddily at the handsome man showering him with affection. He couldn’t help but swoon a little, a breathy hum escaping his mouth.

“Hi handsome,” he sighed back. He hummed happily when Mikey kissed him. Mikey’s hand went from stroking Frank’s hair to caressing his face. They kissed sweetly in each other’s arms, recharging. Frank moved over so he could sit sideways on Mikey’s lap. Mikey wrapped both his arms around Frank’s middle as Frank caressed Mikey’s chest, moving his hands up to wrap around Mikey’s shoulders. They smiled at each other before kissing again. Frank relaxed into it, petting the back of Mikey’s head as he let Mikey hold him up. Mikey stroked over the side of his leg slowly and Frank felt himself drooping further. He nestled his face in the crook of Mikey’s neck, snoozing.

“Tired?” Mikey whispered. Frank hummed playing with the soft hairs beneath Mikey’s ear. Mikey tightened his arms around Frank and pecked him on the head.

“Feel free to fall asleep whenever, okay?” Frank smiled and nestled closer to Mikey with a purr. “Only if you don’t break your neck carrying me to bed later.” Mikey chuckled and relaxed against the back of the couch. Frank hummed and let his tiredness wash over him. He breathed in the mix of Mikey’s cologne and his natural scent, relaxing further into his warm chest as he succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it 😊 This was my first attempt at writing fluff, so please be kind 🙈 I would love to hear what you thought, but if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment you can always simply comment with ♥ to let me know you liked it ^^
> 
> I've been pretty active on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider) lately! It's where I get/post most of my ideas/prompts.


End file.
